yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Wantston
is a Rank E Lightning-attribute Yo-kai of the Heartful tribe. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** ''Yo-kai Watch'': Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai Biology A palette swap of Grubsnitch with beige skin, red irises, and black hair. He wears a green kimono, a darker beige straw skirt and a purple turtle shell on his back. Wantston has a compulsive need to feel jealous of others. Despite expressing covetous desires, he refuses to put in effort to improve his situation so he can remain permanently envious. As a result, he feels disturbed when complimented since it removes his justification to feel envious. Anyone Inspirited by Wantston becomes as envious as he is, and incessantly whines about desiring what others have, even negative traits or unwanted outcomes (such as feeling tired or getting into trouble). At the same time the Inspirited also refuses to change their situation and instead continue complaining. This often causes the Inspirited victim to be turned away by others for whining too much. In the anime, Wantston seems to be capable of withstanding huge amounts of pain. Even attacking him cannot dispel the effects of his jealousy. His sole weakness is receiving compliments, which counteracts his influence. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch'' Wantston appears in the Tucked Away Lot in Blossom Heights. The entrance is between Candy Stop and the Hot Springs. Yo-kai Watch 2 Wantston Appears In The Delivery Bay In Downtown Springdale. He Also Appears In Gates of Whimsy. Yo-kai Watch 3 Wantston can be found in the Greenfields Station. Yo-kai Watch Animation Series Wantston appears in EP056 having already inspirited Nathan Adams. This makes him exhibit peculiar displays of jealousy over others feeling tired, getting into accidents and so on. Driven mad by this, Jibanyan uses Nate's Yo-Kai Watch to force Wantston out. Nate barely manages to summon Komasan and Komajiro (who hitched a ride with Komasan upon being summoned). Innocently, Komasan begins to compliment Wantston, making him unnerved much to the dismay of Komajiro. Catching on, Komasan and Komajiro compliment Wantston until he surrenders his Yo-Kai Medal and runs away. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats | medal = Pokapoka | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = |tribe = heartful|yo-kai = Urayamashirou YW3-016.png}} Movelist Quotes * Befriended: "I'm jealous of your friends! I want to be your friend too!" * Receiving food (favourite): "I love this!" * Loafing: "Bleh..." Etymology * "Wantston" is a combination of the word want and the name Winston. * "Urayamashirō" combines urayamashii (羨ましい, "jealous, envious") and rō (郎), a common ending of male names. * "Kieroto" is a combination of quiero (i want) and the abreviation of the word todo ''(all), "''to". * "Sabba" derives from sabber/ n ''(saliva/ drooling). Origin Trivia *In the Japanese version of the anime, his reason to possess people is due to him being envious of Urashima Taro as a result of people saying he's not him in spite of them having similar sounding names. The dub changes this to Wantston feeling envious because he doesn't have a rounder head and a giant sea turtle. In other languages * Spanish: ''Kieroto * Italian: Ovojo * German: Sabba * Portuguese (Brazil): Invejilson de:Sabba Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank E Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Ramen Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Heartful Tribe